Talk:Sleep (Status Effect)
"Low level sleep can also be removed via the whm bar spells. This is a cheap and inexpensive way to wake the party." I never knew that, and it's great information to have, but what is "low level sleep"? Sleep 1 only? Sleep from too weak mobs, or from mobs in a certain level range? Also, is a WHM's bar spell the only way, or can it be from a /WHM's bar spell too? Some clarification is needed on both points, I think. Berserker's Torque is another way to remove Sleep status for certain 75 jobs, but isn't there more gear that can do this? I can't remember all the gear that does, if there is any more. --iEscape 07:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Wouldn't Nightmare be a different status effect since some of its operating parameters are completely different from Sleep? Nightmare cannot be broken by physical damage or poison, unlike Sleep. Those are some of the criteria which define Sleep. Would not Nightmare therefore be a separate status? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:55, 21 July 2006 (EDT) Also Nightmare works differently when used by a Summoner than when by the avatar itself: Nightmare's sleep effect ignores all physical damage and DoTs. When used by a SMN however, DoTs applied prior to the BP continue to have an effect without waking the target, but any DoTs applied after Nightmare will wake it up. :The "Super-Sleep" that is inflicted by Diabolos's Nightmare pact that prevents damage from waking you up is not in fact indigenous to Diabolos. Since other effects (Such as Mary's Milk or Nightmare Mandragora's Dream Flower) also create this sort of unbreakable sleep, and the status effects from such still say "sleep", this variety of sleep should in fact be part of the normal Sleep page, and not given its own page. --Taeria Saethori 19:32, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Nightmare is sleep and bio... Sleep is cancleed when you take physical damage. Poison before you are slept does not wake you if there were a way of getting poisoned after the fact it would wake you. I.E. Sacrfice Torque for SMN used after nightmare hits will wake you if your avatar is out. If you have Sacrfice Torque on before your Nightmared then you as a smn are prety screwed unless someone cures you. @ 75 you can erase bio with /whm so as a smn @ 75 the Prime Nightmare is a joke. Exzir 15:53, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Should there be a description for Additional Effect: Sleep also? For example, does INT affect the duration of sleep from Sleep Bolts, etc. Llana 21:23, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Sleep Tiers? Just got into an argument with an LS member over both of us casting sleeps on the same group of mobs and causing our event to wipe. She, and like 4 other people swear up and down that Sleep/ga overwrites Lullaby. I know this isn't true (and was willing to bet 900k on it), and tried to point them to the wiki page where this fact resides, but there isn't one! Should they be included here in the status effect page? I know Foe/Horde Lullaby and Sleep/ga share the same tier, and do not overwrite each other, and I know Sleep/ga II and Repose share the next tier and overwrite the previous tier, but I am unsure about the other sources of sleep listed here. I would assume blue magic sleeps are tier1, as is Nightmare, but am not 100% sure. I rocky 11:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC)